


My One and Only

by AgentCodywolf



Series: The Trouble with Being in Love with a Leafmen [1]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Deal with it!, F/M, Fix-It, Forever, Ronin and Tara, because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin watched her fall, thinking everything was over. Tara watched him grow smaller, thinking that was the last time she would see him. Something changed time, something gave them hope. Now, all they have to worry about is saving the forest, picking a new queen and an overly grumpy Ronin. Why is he being so standoffish? Tara may finally hear the words she's only ever dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

Ronin watched Tara fall, his heart falling with her. All those years he had done his job, had stayed by her side and served her. All those years all she had asked from him was to be her friend, just like when they were children. And he had never felt like he could. She is the Queen, he is just the General of the Leafmen. They had talked about a life together, but things had changed. He had gone to be a Leafman and when he had come back, she was chosen to be Queen. What could he do? He couldn’t just try to be who he used to be around her. He was meant to protect her. That was how life worked now. And now he was watching it all fall away as the winds ripped at him and his bird. He watched her fall and get swallowed by the forest. He tried to turn his bird, but the wind caught him and threw him away, nearly unseating him. There was so much he should have done, so much he should have said. Smiled more. She had always liked his smile……

_There’s that smile….._

Tara felt the poison spreading as she fell, battling the power of the forest within her. The last look Ronin had given her, that heartbroken, world-ending look would be the last thing she saw, she knew it. She was going to die, she could feel it. The forest reached out and gently set her on the ground. She could feel the stomper moving closer, ever so close.  She was dying and her only comfort would be a stomper. She felt her power leave her and enter the pod, heard words that were her’s but not, watched the stomper girl shrink. Oh, the poor child. What was she bringing her into? Movement in the corner of her eye made her look and see Ronin. Oh, no, please….no, not now. She couldn’t leave him, she couldn’t break him like this. Not now, not when Nod would need him, when this girl would need him.

“Oh my god, are you ok?” A small hand came to rest on her shoulder and she was turned back onto her back. Oh, the little stomper, “That’s an arrow. Oh no, I don’t know what to do! Do I pull it out or…..”

Her startled face had her looking down. The grass was growing up, wrapping around the arrow. The relief was like a breath of fresh air. She felt the Leafmen land, felt Ronin, full of panic, land nearby and throw his helmet aside (she’d never liked that helmet anyway) and race over, but neither she nor the stomper looked away from the grass as the blackness that had started to spread turned green.

“This is…unexpected,” Tara finally breathed out.

“Tara…..” she heard Ronin whisper as she felt him fall to his knees next to her.

“I’m fine, Ronin, I’m fine,” Tara sat up slowly as the grass pulled away, no sign of the rot on her. The air was knocked out of her as Ronin pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She could feel him shaking and quickly wrapped her arms around him, knowing he was holding back the tears. He’d lost too many friends and his entire family, he didn’t need this on him as well. All he had was her and Nod left. He needed her and she needed him.

All too soon, Ronin was pulling away, his face as blank as ever, “You are ok?”

“Yes, Ronin, I am. A little winded and little less,” Tara gestured around her. “Less connected, but I am ok.”

“Ummmm…..what’s going on?” oh, the stomper. Tara stood, looking at the girl dressed in strange clothes.

“Mary Katherine, correct? No, MK,” Tara still felt the forest move in her, but it was faint, not the same connection she had not so long ago. That was going to take some getting used to. But the forest was telling her this was MK, its protector till the time was right. “I am sorry for all of this, but you are very important to the safety of our way of life. Not only ours, but yours as well.”

“How do you know my name? And where am…….is that a bee?” MK watched the bee float by. “That thing is huge!”

“He’s actually of average size,” Ronin deadpanned and Tara couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not as he turned to his men. “Head back to Moonhaven with Tara and the pod and…..her. Don’t let them out of your sight.”

“Average size for who? Tiny….people…..”MK looked up, surprised. “This can’t be happening.”

“I’m sorry, but it is. And where are you going,” Tara patted MK’s shoulder before rounding on Ronin.

“I am heading back towards the pods, make sure my men are ok. As is my duty, mi’lady,” Ronin turned to her, eyes averted. Oh, no, he is not doing this.

“No. I am going with, as is MK and the pod. We need to go to Nim’s. I have no idea what just happened or what is suppose to happen because this,” Tara gave a wide gesture. “Is new. The forest itself stepped in here and we need to know why.”

“Then you, the girl and the pod will go to Moonhaven and I will get Nim,” Ronin frowned.

“Umm, not to cut in or anything, but I have a lot of questions, so I would like to stay with her,” MK pointed at Tara.

“You will be,” Ronin growled before turning to Finn, his second. “Get them to Moonhaven.”

“Oh, no, Mister! Finn, take the men back to Moonhaven but leave me a bird. WE are going to Nim’s,” Tara crossed her arms, glaring at Ronin.

“No, we are not,” Ronin turned to her, finally meeting her eyes. “You will be safer in Moonhaven.”

“That is where Mandrake will expect you to go with the pod. And he thinks I am dead. He won’t be expecting me or MK at all. We go to Nim’s and get answers,” Tara didn’t back down. The Leafmen were slowly backing away, wary while MK just watched, confused.

“Its not safe, mi’lady,” Ronin growled.

“Tara. I’ve been telling you, Ronin, to call me Tara. We are friends, aren’t we?”

“We don’t have time for this! Just go to Moonhaven, where I know you will be safe,” Ronin threw up his hands, turning away.

“Finn, head back to Moonhaven. Prepare the others,” Tara watched Ronin’s back.

“Yes, mi’lady,” Finn nodded before signaling to the men, who quickly moved away. Ronin’s bird and other hopped down to them as the men took off.

“Ronin, talk to me,” Tara stepped forward, resting a hand on Ronin’s shoulder. Ronin shrugged it off, heading to his bird.

“Lets go,” he growled.

“Not without us!” a voice called and all three turned to see Mub and Grub sliding over. “The pod needs us!”

“Well, of course!” Tara smiled. She heard Ronin growl under his breath behind her and she turned to him, “Did you say something?”

“We need to stop somewhere for other birds. Something bigger,” Ronin snapped before mounting up. “I’ll take the slugs.”

“Snail and slug!” Mub huffed as he moved over to Ronin. Tara sighed before mounting up on the other bird, holding out a hand for MK.

“He’s not all bite,” she smiled lightly. MK raised an eyebrow and Tara sighed, “Ok, so maybe he is.”


End file.
